User talk:LinkTheLefty
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Watts (Sword of Mana) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Icysugarspike (talk) 18:56, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Chronology You should know Secret of Mana comes after Sword of Mana. The Vandole of Secret of Mana could be a successor to the one in Sword of Mana, but not opposite.Thirteen1355 (talk) 18:29, July 16, 2015 (UTC) RE:Chronology/Vanole Personally, my impression was always that Sword of Mana came after Secret of Mana. A big part of the whole deal is actually Fanha/Malyris. In Secret of Mana, she's simply one of Vandole's henchmen. In Sword of Mana, they say that the ice land was frozen over by her, and that she was a gift from Vandole, or something to that effect. It's been a while so my memory is a big hazy, but she's a human/transforms in one game, and her death/blood rain causes a thaw in the other. It only seems to make sense that Sword has to follow Secret in that regard specifically. Next thing to consider, is that vandole has been defeated four separate times, to our knowledge. Secret has Serin/Jema, and let's say 15-20 years later Thanatos/Randi, and Sword has Bogard and Granz, and the unnamed hero of Sword(Duke was his Circle of Mana name) twenty years after that. Those things we all can say for sure, to a certain degree - they all fought the head of the Vandole Empire at least. We also have the cut diary saying a demon is posing as the emperor, and the fact that Vandole is shown as a dark shadow coming from Julius, I think it's safe to say that even if they aren't the same person, Julius is being possesed by the dark force that calls itself Vandole. None of these actually lead to a solid chronology between the games, because we don't know how any of the pre-defeat Vandoles came to be - if he came back after being betrayed by Thanatos, or if he lived on as a shadow yet again after Julius. I don't see a clear chronology either way. A lot of people default to the fact that the Mana Tree is destroyed in Secret and it exists in Sword, but Secret is hardly the only game the tree gets destroyed in - it has ways to come back. Especially with what we learned in Dawn and Children, it's plausible to assume Popoi could have became the new tree the same way the fairy does in Seiken Densetsu 3. There just isn't any really solid evidence to go on. Once upon a time, I had hoped that Duke, before being named, was actually Serin, and the heroine was the tree that was Randi's mother, and Jema was just Bogard under a different name (Gemma knights, Jema, k'mon), but when they named him in Circle(and I believe the manga?), it sorta threw a wrench in that theory. The only solid connection I see is the Malyris thing. I'd have to play through both again to look for clues, but it seems like a lot of it is fairly ambiguous. Durambolite is my favorite gem xD (talk) 08:55, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Not only the Mana Tree link the three games (SD1, 2 and 3) together, but also the Mana Goddess. In SD3, the people clearly believe in the Goddess. Still the same in SD1, but at the end of SD1, Julius reveals the Mana Goddess isn't a real thing. As the Hero of SD1 accepted that, he probably told other people. In SD2, no word is being spoken about a Goddess, and no Mana Goddess statues are left. Also, the Tree is completely obliterated at the end of SD2. This time, the heroes accept the world can also live without Mana. In SD3, however, it is said the Tree will grow back in 1000 years time. This is not the case in SD2. Also, Lorimar doesn't exist anymore in SD2, but it does in SD3 and SD1. Thirteen1355 (talk) 11:09, August 10, 2015 (UTC)